Shocker Alchemist
by Red-L1nley
Summary: My oc vlad is an alchemist with a dream to work for the state but will his life as a state alchemist really be as good as he hopes. this is an Oc story and there might be more than just Vlad so if you don't like these kinds of stories than don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is one of my first stories and it is an oc story with my oc Vlad anyway I hope you like the story and id ont own fma if I did I wouldn't have to write these stories would I **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Basic Information

Name: Vladimir Fedotova(Vlad)

Nickname: Shock Alchemist

Age:15

Place of birth: Chidova located in Northwestern part of Drachma it gets about 15'F in the summer and -20'F, Chidova is big on auto mail engineers some of the best in Drachma. The sun only comes out once a month.

Occupation: Vlad's occupation back in Chidova was working as aan auto mail mechanic with his family.

Education: trained in alchemy by his Dads brother, tought how to make auto mail by his mom and dad, he finished as a freshman in highschool.

Apearence

Height: 6'1

Hair:short jet black hair,messy and spiked bangs covering his left eye.

Eyes: Sky blue

Skin: Pale because of the Chidovas lack of sun light.

Body type: Athletic build, slim

Apparell: sleevless blue t-shirt with a thin (unzipped) black jacket, black loose fitting jeans, and a ring on his right index finger with a transmutaton circle engraved onto it.

Other: Tattoo of a wolf on his right shoulder, Vlad has an auto mail left eye becaue of an accident that damaged his eye severly, so his parents removed the eye and replaced it with an auto mail optic.

Family

father: Sokolov Fedatova

Older brother: Vadim Fedatova

Mother:Diana Fedatova

Uncle:Alexander Fedatova

Personality

likes

Alchemy

learning

reading

traveling

blades

cats

Dislikes

Large bodies of water(oceans, lakes)

dogs

hot weather

whales

Boats

Fears

oceans

Tight spaces

bees

Abilities

Adept transmutation

electrical transmutation

-Using alchemy Vlad uses the electrical impulses of the bodies nerves and can blast electricty out word similar to a bolt of lightning,he also uses the pulse of elctricity to scramble the bodies nervous system to paralize enemies for a short amout of time

advanced blade fighting

Back story summary

Vlad comes from the city of Chidova in the country of Drachma. There his family owns a auto mail store. He learned how to make auto mail from his father when he was 8, but his uncle got him learning alchemy when he was 6, he was quite good at it too. A week after he turned 10 he was amking an auto mail, when a small batch of explosive liquid spilled on caught on fire from a spark from the auto mail lit the liquid and exploded and damaged his left eye and the tissue around it, so his mother and father made a custom auto mail to cover the burnt flesh and replace the eye will an optic much like a Vlad turned 12 he began learn how to use a blade, training under Isami Harper a beutiful woman who moved to Chidova from central about fifteen years ago, and for 2years she trained Vlad in bladesmanship . A year after training with Isami Vlad left to central in Amestris to become a state alchemist.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the next chapter will start his adventure I hope i will try to upload without forgetting so anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The whole thing changes

"Father what is it you called us here for?" the homunculus Envy asked, "well my son I need you to retreive a human by the name of Vladimir fedatova" "but why father", "just do as I ask Envy", " as you wish father"

Border of Amestris  
"finaly after almost a month in half I have finally got here" Vlad looks around curiosly to see if there is somewhere he can stay, and lucky for him he saw an in a few meters away. As he walks there he can't shack the feeling of being watched, he stops to look behind him,"hmm nothing there I must be going crazy", so with that he continued to the inn. He walks in and is welcomed by a beutiful watress, "welcome sir is there anything I can get you"," why yes there is there any rooms avalible for the night",'why yes there is the fifth room on the left, and that will be three-hundred a night". Shocked by the outragious price but he payed anyway and went to the room " a well its just one night", Vlad unpacts and gets ready to sleep when there is a knock on the door

" its open" the watress comes through the door, " is there something else you needed" "yes its you", blushing vlad says" well i dont usually do this on the first date" "that isn't what I meant", " o really than what do you want", " i was sent here to take you by force if neceserry". Shocked Vlad thought to himself 'I could probably take this chick but she probably has something up here sleeve"' with that in mind he drew is hand made katana, in know a different male sounding voice" well I guess you choose force" the woman know transformed into a purple eyed crazy haired boy. " wow cool trick","Its a gift", "ill give you one more chance to surrender and come with me" Vlad attacks and cuts of envys hand," aaaahh" he screams but that scream soon becomes a smirk "why are you smiling" because you actually thought you could hurt me" vlad claps his hands and his ring glows, he goes to puch the boy but envy grabs his hand, "wow that actually kind of stung but thats not even half a what you need to beat me' he punches vlad through the window and lands on his feet, he shoots lightning bolt towards envy

It hits him and take his not so cleanly off "grow that back" thinking its over he turns and walks off. " think again", "wha-" envy hits him in the head and knocks him out " that was pretty easy , well better get him to father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 birth of Death

"what the hell", Vlad wakes up to dark room and strapped to a table, and an old man sitting near him, "who the hell are you where am I"

"shut up human", Vlad hears a familiar voice " could that be" he turns and sees the wiry haired boy " you ass what did you do to me" "calm down human you should be honored you will be my newest creation."

"what do you mean by creation", " your going to be like the rest of my children" now sleep the process will be over soon"

"shut up old man let me the hell out of here im an alchemist" Vlad says with extreme anger

"so" Envy says in a mocking tone,"What do you mean so"

"Enough" "you will be a homunculus human and you will work for me whether you like or not"

"stupid old man i will not work for you-" annoyed envy strikes him in the side of the head causing him to comatose.

"finally that guy is really loud" "ok now that he is silent we can start and when we finish i want you to put him in the sealed room so his power can manifest.

Over 300 years later

Vlad wakes up screaming and sees that the room he is in is different it has symbols and runes on the walls

"they look like transmutation circles" he walks close to the runes they begin to glow and the wall behind him opens

"well that's convenient" "wait why can't remember anything", Vlad crouches down on the ground "whats my name"

"wait I remember that old man that other jackass" he clenches his fist " I got to get out of here"

he starts to walk down the hall the hall is very dark with only a light every few yards " where the hell am I"

Soon the hallway splits, he decides on going left after about 20 or so minutes he begins to become annoyed

"how big is this damn place" he scratches his head and in shock he realizes its longer and straighter

he feels his face and he feels a bony mask like thing on his face, he tries to pull it off

"oh fuck this is part of my face" with that he starts to sprint down the hall

He begins noticing all kinds of things wrong, he has claws, his skin is very pale and not to mention the mask

"I don't get what the hells happening"vlad said in a scared tone

somewhere else in the building

"it seems our new brother is not fond of his new body" a large breasted women with an ouroboros tattoo on her chest above her breast

"can I eat him then" a large bald man says

"of course not gluttony he is our brother" lets just send envy to bring him here"

Back with Vlad

After running for a while he sees an opening, and he gets his hopes up but to no avail he then sees a familiar face.

"hello again brother". "what the hell do you mean by brother you are now sibling of mine"

" oh you probably don't remember when father turned you into a homunculus"

"your new name is Death" "what kind of name is that"he says confused

"well my names envy". "I couldn't care less what your name is"saying in an angry tone

envy with an angry vein on his had "Well you should be nicer to your older brother"

Shut up and let me go Envy" "um no the rest of us want to see you"

"before I beat the holy dog shit out of you tell how long was i asleep", "hm well todays Tuesday then about 300 years"

"shut up thats impossible" well you fought me blew my head of and im hear isn't that supposed to be impossible"

"SHUT UP" with blinding speed 'death' strikes envy in the stomach and launches him across the room

'cough' "what are so angry about death" "your just like me you now"

"Im nothing like you" suddenly death feels a hand in his chest its envys. Envy removes his hand "explain that then"

Death looks down and sees the hole in his chest is closing. " I- I what"

"yep your like me now stop this and come with me" "NEVER"

Death punches envy knocking him to the ground, and straddling him he repeatedly punches his face till there is nothing left.

he then sprints to the door 'id better leave before he regenerates and comes after me' he thought he kicks the door and finally sees outside light and sprints outside

See I told you it will be longer, anyway to find out what happens to 'death' your going to have to come and read the next chapter make shure to review follow subscribe all that good stuff but make sure to tell me if you have a problem with the story and what can be better


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 False prophets

"damn him ill kill him" envy says with extreme anger "no" " but why father"

"don't worry he will be back just give it time my son." "alright father"

Outside in the capital of Ametris

'where am i' death thinks to himself. He walks by a store and can see his reflection

He has a dark long-sleeved shirt, long black pants and has a long hooded black cloak.

he has metal gauntlet and 'claws', his skin is pale as ash he looks to his face " this isnt right" his eyes are now purple with slits for pupils,

and the mask on his face looks like it is made of bone it has no features other than a caved in nose and empty eyes somewhat like a human skull besides the other features.

death puts his hood up so no one can see his face

He takes another look in the store window and sees a katana with a dragon carved in the sheath

another thing catches his eye a colt 45, 'where will i get the money' he looks to the left of him and across the street there is an alley he walks in and pulls the nearest civilian in "what are you doing", "I apologize for this" death chokes him not long enough to kill him just long enough to make him faint

He takes his wallet "well this is enough for the sword,but" he then sees an officer

'sigh' "well might as well get it over with"

"hey what are you doing " death hits him in the head and drags him into the alley

"that takes care of that" he turns and sees that a little girl saw the whole thing he puts his finger to his face "shhhhh".

Death walks off to the store "welcome" a young brunette girl says from behind the counter, "thank you" he replies without letting her see his face

"is there anything i can help you look for" she asks with a perky smile

"uh yes can i see the sword and the colt 45 in the window pleas" "of course" she says walking from behind the counter.

She grabs the weapons " ok that will be 750 please, and ill need to see some identification" 'shit' he doesn't have an id "well I have the money but I don't have an id" "well sorry sir i cant give you these weapons without identification"

Death sighs and snatches the items from the table and busts through the door

"stop thief" the clerk screams

Sprinting death rushes through the crowd and into an alley "that was close too close" he puts the gun in its holster and the sword on his back

' I got to figure out what im gonna do, i need information and where can i find information, "the library"

'damn this place is huge' death thought, he looks left and right then walks in he goes to the section on alchemy

'hm' "philosopher stone The power of the Philosopher's Stone allows one to perform feats greater than what one can do naturally, but the stone gets weaker every time it's used because that power comes from souls, which get destroyed in these transmutations. When all the souls have been destroyed, the stone also ceases to exist. The raw material of Philosopher's Stone is a very large amount of human lives, ranging from only a few dozen, to a few million, or perhaps even more.

It is rumored that the Philosopher's Stone can allow one to complete a human transmutation."

'that means i can be human again' death thought excitedly

'but i got to find one first' death thought

he walks to the counter " excuse me miss" " yes can i help you" a girl with glasses answered

"can you tell me where to find a philosopher stone it is in a lot of books explaining but not where one is "

"well i couldn't tell ya but i have heard of a place called Liore they have a prophet there that can do miracles I don't beleave but you can try your luck there, i hope that helped" she said eager to get back to work

"yes thank you, you were a lot of help" Death leaves satisfied

"well off to Liore", 'better catch a train' Death thought

Train station

'crap the trains about to leave' 'crap crap crap' Death getting closer and closer

"yes" he finally catches up with the help of his advanced speed.

he sits down in an empty booth, "mommy why does that man look so creepy" " now dont be mean"

'sigh' deaths sighs sadly."this sucks " he whispers to himself but something that catches his eye a very large man in armor talking to some short blonde kid.

'i wonder why there going to Liore, wait something doesn't seem right about that tall guy i only sense a soul in that body, what how can i sense his soul this is weird'

death then falls asleep

"brother look at that man over there he has a weird feel to him", the man in the armor points out, "what him in the cloak yeah he does look pretty damn creepy"

Deaths mind

death 'wakes' up on a table "what the whats happening"

"hello death are you ready to become one of my children", death struggles trying to get out of the bindings

the old man cuts deaths cheek and drops a blood red liquid on the cut " lets see if you survive"

Death screams in pain feeling his body change "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

Liore train station

Death wakes up with a gasp

'shit that's scary' he stands up and walks of the train he walks into town and sees the armor guy and the short boy.

they sit down at a shop I walk towards them and sits down two stools away from the tall man

the short one ordered some food and and a drink "so what are you guy like street performers or something?"

the short one spits out his drink in ," seriously do we look like street performers to you?"

"well yea that's why I asked" the shopkeeper replied

"pfft lets go Al" they both stood up but the tall one hit his head and the radio fell and shattered.

"hey easy i didn't mean nothin by it" the shopkeeper said, Death turned to see the remains of the radio

"sorry accident we'll fix" the short one replied "hows that its smashed to hell"

"watch and learn gramps" the blonde kid said as his friend drew a circle on the ground

'is that a transmutation circle' Death thought.

The armored man finished the circle and but one hand over the other, "okay here goes" and in a flash of light and smoke the radio was back to normal.

"their see hows that" the younger boy said with sparkles dancing around his head

"amazing its a miracle you've been touched by the sun god just like father Cornello", " touched by who know" the kid said confused. " its not a miracle its Alchemy"

a man from the crowd spoke up, " oh so you two are alchemists right i've heard of them" the kid crossed his arms and smiled "wel then you must have heard of us were the Elric brothers"

the shopkeeper not sure who they are,"the elric brothers?"

"hey I do know that name" one man said," the full metal alchemist Edward Elric"

All of the people begin to gather around the tall brother thinking he is full metal alchemist.

"no um its not me" the man says trying to explain, "what you mean its the little guy" the man said

"WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE I DARE YA" the blonde kid said with extreme anger.

"so whats with this guy on the radio" edward elric asked,"th-thats our leader father Cornello."

"we were lost until he came along and tought us of the the sun god nito" one man said, "he can even resurrect the dead" another said

"so this guys saying he can bring the dead back to life" Edward elric said in disbelief,"know that's something i got to see"

'me too' thought death. Death followed the boys to a large crowd gathered around a church,

The priest then turned a flower petal into large crystal like flowers, 'that's impossible where's the equivalent exchange' death thought 'that must be a Philosopher stone'

"so that's it huh what do you think" Edward Elric said "there is nothing to think that's alchemy no doubt about it. " but somehow he is ignoring the law of equivalent exchange, he should have only been able to transmute that into something of equal mass", "he's changing organic matter into inorganic matter he shouldn't be able to do that unless," "yeah theres just one way" he zooms in on the mans ring, "bingo"

Death then heads to the church to find some answers.

He opens the door and sees the same two boys speaking to pretty young women with red bangs.

Death walks closer to hear better.

"what about bringing the dead back to life, do you beleave that's possible too."

"yes" the girl responded completely be leaving its true 'fool'. The boy begins reading of elements which death recognizes to be what the average human body is made up of

He closes the book " that list represents the chemical make up of the human body down to last micro gram, but still there has not been one record of successfully making a human life, and your telling me that something modern science cant do you can do by prayer" the boy says annoyed.

"make thy voice to god and the prayers of the faithful will be answered" the women said

"did I mention that all those things on the list a kid could buy at the market, everyone of them with the spare change in his pocket, as it turns out humans are pretty cheap"

'man this kid is quite arrogant' death thought to himself

" no thats blasphemy we are all children of god created in his image" she said with a frown

The boy began to chuckle, "you have to understand that alchemists are scientists we dont beleave in unprovable concepts like creators and gods we observe the physical laws that govern this world try to learn the truth its ironic really that through the application of science we have been given the power to play gods ourselves"

"so your putting yourself on the same plane as god that's just sheare arrogance" she said with anger

" you know the story about the hero with the wings made of wax thought he could touch the sun but when he got too close his wings mealted and he came crashing down to Earth right Al"

"brother" "im sorry miss this is difficult for me to ask but do you think your father cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me" Death could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"of corse that's wonderful if anyone can lead you to the creators light he can"

"excuse me mam but would it be too much trouble if came along as well I would like to meet Father Cornello as well" Death finally asked.

"of course all are welcome to meet father cornello" She said happily

"brother its that guy from the train, what do you think he is after" the armored one leaned in to ask his brother

" I dont know but there is something really strange about him like how he wont let us see his face."

With father cornello

"father Cornello there are visitors here to see you sir a child, a man wearing a suit of armor they refered to themselves as he elric brothers, and another one a cloaked man with a hood I couldn't see his face"

"I can't be bothered right know just send them away wait the Elrics that's what they said are you sure" cornello asked

"yes father that's what they called themselves no mistake" his priest replied

"damn then this is a problem Edward Elric the full metal Alchemist has come to call on us." Cornello said

"that's him the man in the armor"the man asked

"dressing the part it would seem" cornello said to himself

"but why would state be here in Liore surely they couldn't have found out about our plans" the man said wondering why they were here

"It would seem that this dogs nose is to sharp for its own good"

Back with our group

"right this way father cornello is a busy man as you can imagine but you are in luck he has decided to spare a moment for you" the man said to the group

"thats quite generous of him" death replied

"Yeah thanks we understand we wont take to much of his time" edward replied as well

"good then its agreed we'll make this quick" the man said

in an instant Edward was being held by the guards and alphonse had a gun to the face and a gaurd had a spear pointed at death

"what the hell is going on" death said angrily

"brother Krey what is this what do you think your doing" The girl said

"Rose these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the father they are evil this is gods will" brother Krey said.

"sir I request that you stop this" death asked

"shut up" said Krey, "Well like you said lets make this quick" said Edward while flipping the gaurds over, Death then elbowed the gaurd in the gut and he fell over in pain

Alphonse then hit brother Krey in the face and his gun slide over to Rose

"you two are pretty good" death said "your not so bad yourself" Edward replied. One of the gaurds tried to run away but Death unholstered his Colt 45 and shot him in the shoulder, "what did you do that for" edward yelled, "calm down I didn't kill him". just then Cornello entered the room

"whats all this commotion, ahh the full metal alchemist welcome to the home of our sacred order" he said with a false smile

"father Cornello" Rose said with a smile, " i must apologize for my disciples behavior it would seem they've been misguided" cornello said

"ok lets say i do beleave you weren't the one guiding them what next" edward elric replied

, "well i have some things i am pretty curios about like how you been using second rate alchemy to fool your followers." Edward asked

"my dear boy i have no ideo what your mean what your doubting I see is alchemy are the miracles of the sun god nito" Cornello cups his hands and the emit a red aura and he creates a mini statue of nito. "look again can mere alchemy create something out of nothing like this" cornello says confidently.

"Yeah that's what I didnt get at first how can you use transmutation while ignoring the law of Equivilent exchange" edward said

"As I said because it isn't alchemy" Cornello said angrily

"but then I started thinking if you happened to have come into contact with a certain object that amplifies alchemy and supposed to make the impossible possible that would explain everything" edward said

"and that certain object would have to be a philosopher stone am I right" death asked

"yes your ring that's it isn't it" Edward asked "I have been looking for that" edward said

'damn he's looking for it too this could prove to end badly' death thought.

"this ring is just a ring I am gods humble servant it is from he allown were I derive my power" Cornello replied

"still trying to sell that lie huh if that's the way its gonna be than im going to have to come up there and beat some truth out of you" Edward said

" My you arent really the very encourage heathen are you" cornello said mocking him

"rose dear" cornello called "yes father"

"that gun there beside you pick it up" cornello asked

"ok" Rose complied and picked up the gun, "I would recommend that you didn't do that"

death asked "shut up you why are you even here," "glad you asked im here because of the philosopher stone as well"Death replied

"well too bad for you because it isn't a philosopher stone" Cornello said.

"know women I want tyou too shoot the man in the cloak and the full metal alchemist" cornello asked smiling. " now why father I cant do that" rose said in shock

"I am the sun gods chosen emissary my word is the word of Lito(A/N mow I sm pretty sure that it is Lito) shoot them rose its god will" Rose begins to lift the gun and starts to tremble

"why hesitate, when you lost your fiancé to that accident last year who was it that saved you from the very depths of dispar have you forgotten" cornello asked

Rose now trembling more vigorously, "it was you father", "thats right I took your hand and led you into gods light and do you recall what it was I promised you then" cornello asked

"You said If i had faith you would bring him back to life" she then points the gun at Alphonse. "wait its not me honest"

"DAMMIT HES NOT THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST ITS ME!" Edward said

"it's the short one" father cornello said wide-eyed and surprised

"im sorry I have to do this I dont have any choice" rose says

"He's been lying to you rose" Edward said trying to convince her

"you're lying" seeing her begin to pull the trigger knowing it wont kill him death pushed the boy out-of-the-way

'Bam' he is then shot in the chest, Rose screams an Edward is on the ground shocked

"what the hell did he do that for" Edward said in disbelief

"fool what could he gain out of saving you" cornello said

"brother look" everyone looks to see that the bullet pops out of his chest and begins to close with a red electricity like stuff.

Rose screams 'what hes just like them' cornello goes into a flash back remembering lust warning him about obe of there new brothers who ran off' " wait you're a homunculus too" Cornello said frightened

Ed and Al froze up, "homunculus" they both say remembering reading about them

"yes I am pretty much a homunculus they called me death" him know standing up and putting down his hood.

"I used to be human I think". death said with a bit of doubt, "artificial humans are impossible" Edward said " its very much possible there something impossible standing in front of You" death responded

"do you see Rose they are abomination evil of this kind must be purged" cornello said pulling the lever behind him

and to chimera come out one is half lion the other is half bear "and I beleave my chimera should be up to the task"

"so this is the kind of thing you do with the stone that's just twisted, well im going to need a weapon" Edward claps his hands together and slaps them on the ground and makes a spear, Death unsheathed his sword.

"your spear is no match for chimera claws that cut through wire" meanwhile death shoves his sword through the things mouth and cuts upward slicing it in half

"that was easy" death said mockingly

"Shredded my pants" Edward said as the claws of the chimera snapped off.

He then kicks in and goes a few foot in the opposite direction, " I guess those claws dont do much against steel"

The chimera than charges and bits down on his right arm, "you like that kitty go on get a good taste" he then kicks it upward. the creäture falls over unconscious,

"your arm a brother trapped in armor i i see its all becoming clear know you did it didn't you the thing that even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden" Cornello said

"why don't you come down here a try me I'll show you real quick who the novice is" ed said taking his torn red jicket of to get a good view of his auto mail

"rose this is the price of their sins these fools attempted human transmutation the great taboo for any alchemist in their arrogance they tried to bring someone dead back to life" cornello said

"this is what happens when you try to play god or whatever you want to call it take a good look rose is this what you want" Edward said showing her a full view of his arm.

"so this is the great full metal alchemist Edward elric not even half a man hell not even half a boy" cornello yelled, "and what are you your just a phony who can't do anything without a philosopher stone, "father we just want you to hand over the stone and no one will get hurt" Alphonse asked

"don't be absurd why so you can use it for yourself, please if you fools are really so eager to play god perhaps I should sen you too meet him instead", using his philosopher stone he turns his staff into a minigun. and fires toward the group 'fuck'.

But Edward created a wall form the floor" yeah me and god we don't get along to well even if I went he'd probably send me right back her" ed said with his hand on the wall

. father cornello growls and Alphonse scoops up rose and begins to run and cornell begins to shoot at them

"this way" Edward made a door in the wall. They blast through

Death then feeling left out begins running as well, "quite following us" ed says to death

"well I don't want to get shot at either it still kind of hurts" Death says gaining on them

Cornello orders some of his men to chase after them, "that's far enough kid what are you going to do kid your out gunned and out maned. "that's what you think" Death launches forward and blasts into the guys like a bowling ball.

With a trail of enemies behind them they run down the hall, ed Laughing maniacly.

Al death and Rose are on the roof " what do you think of cornello now rose" Alphonse he asked "well I think he's a bald prick" death said

Alphonse putting down the bell from the tower, "he just fired he didn't care that you were there" Alphonse said

"Thats because" 'its because he doesn't care he is just a swindler" death finished her sentence

"were not evil all we wanted was to see our moms smile again but our transmutation failed what we made wasn't even human" rose gasped "people don't come back from the dead never" Alphonse said with sorrow in his voice

"that's not true" rose said " please just beleave what he says I mean sometimes i question my humanity just stop miss Rose" death said " Alchemy is based on the law of equivalent exchange even the price of a failed transmutation was enormous it cost my brother his left leg and me my body" Alphonse removed his helmet and showed her his blode seal,

"do you see it my brother drew that with his own blood his leg was taken and he was bleeding and he still gave up his arm to transmute my soul" he said putting his helmet back on.

"I just want to help him get his body back he wants to find a way to get my body back to normal to" Al said "by the way sir", 'huh yeah what is it" death responded " why do you want the stone" Alphonse asked " well as you can see I am well a monster and I want my body the way it was, god I dont even remember what I look like", feeling sad for the man" well you can tag along with us I mean were looking for the same thing" Al asked wanting to help " are you sure i mean you will have a monster with you," " I dont think your a monster sir and yes I want to help you"

"thank you and i will try my best to help you too as well and you can call me Jason Ryder I dont think its my real name but it will have to do for know" Death responded happily

"ok Jason" Alphonse responded continuing his transmutation.

Back with Edward

Edward is sirring on a desk as cornello runs by and stops at the door. "There you are you infernal brat" cornello said with anger

"look can we just cut the crap and talk her all I want are some straight answers about the stone tell me what I need to know and i'll be on my way or we could get the military involved" Edward offered with a cocky smile

cornello growled in anger "ask your questions" cornello said shutting the door. "you could do anything with the Philosopher Stone right then why then why waste all that power performing phony miracles" ed asked, " because with each miracle I can attract new followers to the order people who would lay down there lives for my sake im slowly building an army under the legion of holy warriors un afraid to die in a few years ill be able to unleash this mindless horde on the world and, I will use the philosopher stone to tear this country apart who knows I might even carve out a slice for you" cornello said beginning to laugh

ed starts to laugh as well " wait why are you laughing" "I knew it you really are a novice' ed says pulling up the switch to the bell on the roof that was used as a speaker

"see rose he lied to you he lied to everyone" Al said holding the speaker

"why you how long has that been on" cornello asked shocked, "from the start your beleave heard every word", "how could you you'll pay dearly for this" cornello said turning his stick into a gun " sorry not today" ed ran up and chapped the gun in half.

"I am without rival" cornello said trying to rebuild the gun but the stone backfired and recoiled on his arm

"its a rebound"edward pointed out

"Now I will not be disgraced like this now behold the chosen emissary of the sun-god Lito" Cornell then uses the stone to grow 10 times his size and blasts to the first floor he then winds back to hit ed he jumps out-of-the-way but cornello lands a hit with his free hand but is blocked by Edward

"my word id the word of god himself my fist is the almighty fist of Judgment" Cornello said

"oh fist of god huh well if that's what you want you can have it" ed runs to the hug statue of Lito claps his hands together and touches the statue, a gigantic fist then comes out of the hand of the statue and hits cornello and reverts him back to his normal form the stone then falls out of the ring and shatters into dust

"what the hell the stone its supposed to be made of perfect material how did it just break like that" ed asked

"I dont know I dont know anything about it spare me please im helpless without the stone" cornello begged

"we risked our lives on this one chance and its a fake" ed said feeling like his soul was leaving his body.

"so what about me" cornello asked

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST GET OUT OF HERE" Edward said furiously and cornelo crawled away.

" what about the stone"al asked

"a phony just like him" edward replied

"sorry for a minute there I thought we really found a way to get you body back"edward apolagized

"give me the philosopher stone" rose commanded

"It was a fake" edward said, "lier you want to keep it for yourself don't you to use on your bodies and bring your mother back"

"shut up people dont come back from the dead rose not ever, not ever" Edward said with sorrow

"but he promised he said if I prayed that hope was all I had what am I supposed to do know tell me what to do" she pleaded

"you know Rose that isn't the kind of thing someone else doesn't tell you it is something you find out on your own" death said with pity.

"by the way why is he here Al" Edward asked

"Well he is looking for a stone aswell and he said he would help us get our bodies back"

"well alright as long as he dost kill as when we sleep". "oh don't worry that wont happen unless I have a reason" Jason Replied, "what do we call you anyway"

"he wants to be called Jason Ryder" Alphonse replied, " Jason huh well ok" Edward responded

Back with Cornello

There is a giant mob outside of the church and are yelling for Cornello

"that damn brat ruined everything, all that I worked for him and that damn Homunculus" cornello said holding his arm

"yes all that hard work for nothing"

"can I eat the old man lust he's big and fat" gluttony asked

" not this one you dont want to give yourself indigestion" lust said

"now wait a minute it wasn't my fault it was the full metal brat and the homunculus" cornello said

"homunculus that must be death we should pay him a visit shouldn't we huh Gluttony" lust asked gluttony as he ignored her and began eating Cornello

* * *

**Alright that's the end of that chapter finally this one took me some time to make well there is something I want to say 'Jason' will still be able to use alchemy because of him being half human I will reveal his power soon well anyway I'll see you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize but from here on this story will bee discontinued my reasib is because I rushed the story and know I dont know what too do with the story now , **

**I am going to make a new story it will mostly be a re-write of this but I will do quite a few changes.**

**But for a while I am going to have to develop the plot **

**I want the people who are reading this to Reveiw to reveiw and give me some ideas trust me I ****will read them**so I will see you in the next story again im sorry for the people who read it and liked it but the next one will be better.


End file.
